The Air Has Changed
by BlueFireKnight
Summary: Sequal to The Air Of Change. Years after the death of Radcliff a new adventure presents itself to Craig and his friends as they try to save the world from a new evil but this time they may need some help from outside the Forest.


**Me- "We are back people and apologises for taking a while to get this up"**

**Craig- "Thank God hated being away."**

**Clive- "So sequel time and hopefully we will get less grammar mistakes like we did in the first two chapters of the last story."**

**Me- "Hey! I was an author in learning. The L plates are off now… hopefully."**

**Cynder- "Yeah, real good vote of confidence there BlueFireKnight."**

**Shade- "Could be worse."**

**Me- "Yeah, I could be Greek right now."**

**Craig- " True so who's doing the disclaimer, "NOT IT!"**

**Me, Cynder and Shade- "NOT IT!"**

**Clive- "Dammit to hell! BlueFireKnight does not own Pokemon that honour goes to Nintendo. Me and all the other OC's can only be used by BlueFireKnight. NO one else."**

**Me- "Right, lets get this thing started."**

**Craig- " Yeah also for the new readers it is best that you read the story before this so you understand who some of the characters are and their abilities.**

**Me- "I'll try and make things easy for new readers but no promises."**

**Craig- "Yeah by the way did u set up that trap we bought?"**

**Me- "Yes it's set up if he tries to appear again it will get him no problem."**

* * *

><p><strong>Craig's POV<strong>

Sunlight streamed through the window of a room illuminating the forms of two Quilava's sleeping. The light shone onto one of the Quilava's causing him to scrunch up his face and his eyes open.

I slowly opened my eyes and put a paw to shield myself from the light and yawned loudly looking around I remembered about what was happening today.

"Well here we go again." I sighed.

My ears pricked up at the sound of shouting coming closer and closer.

"MUM, DAD! TIME TO WAKE UP!" shouted the voices.

My eyes widened and I started to shake Cynder frantically.

"Wh… what is it?" she mumbled.

"Code Black, brace yourself." I said.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide.

"Dammit." She muttered.

Three Cyndaquil's charged into the room and jumped on Me and Cynder.

"Ouch, kids how many times have we told you don't do that." I said trying to be stern but failing.

"Dad, we are the alarm clocks and honestly the one day you need one is today." Ray said.

A lot of time had passed since Radcliff had been defeated. Ray was the eldest of our kids being fourteen. He was born soon after Radcliff's death and was a born leader but he was still in learning but was doing well. Julie was the second eldest and she was Twelve she was the only girl but honestly if you didn't know she was a girl you would swear she was a guy, yeah she's a bit of a tomboy. Ricky was the youngest of the three being five he was strong for his age and smart and was always protective of his friends. I couldn't be any prouder.

"Yeah, your right. First day of summer meaning the migration is starting." I moaned getting out of bed.

"Is it going to be as bad as last year?" Ricky asked.

"Probably I really pissed them off when they failed last year." I replied back.

I walked with my family until we got to the entrance to the Cave where we lived.

"Now kids be kind to your mother while im gone I'll be back later on okay?" I said to them.

"Yes dad." They replied.

I looked at Cynder and she came forward and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Be careful." She said.

"I always am." I replied.

She raised her eyebrow at this.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Okay, most of the time." Walking out of the cave.

I started walking towards the edge of the forest and a Vulpix soon joined me.

"Did your kids give you a rude awaking as well?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kes and Will jumped on us guess your three did the same as well?" Clive replied.

"Yep." I laughed along with him.

Kes was born around the same time as Ricky and as such they were very good friends, She was a Vulpix like her father. Will was ten and was a very energetic Eevee even by their standards.

"So are we doing the usual plan then?" he asked as we neared the edge of the forest.

"Yep of course we will have to alter it slightly so that the Poachers don't know what to expect." I replied entering a clearing full of Pokemon chatting.

A Sceptile, A Pidgeot and a Jolteon came over to Me and Clive as soon as we had cleared most of the crowd.

"Well are we ready to do this thing again?" the Sceptile asked.

Yes, Sid once we get this done we can relax for a while and enjoy the summer." I replied.

"Oh yeah Craig we have a couple of Pokemon here who haven't done this before so you are going to have to explain the plan to them." The Pidgeot said.

"Thanks Skylar, as long as the Birds know what to do that's good." I replied.

"Also all the different accommodation is ready and waiting for its new tenants." The Jolteon said.

Thanks Mike you ready for a fight?" I asked.

"Always am Craig." He replied back.

Me and Clive continued walking towards a small hill that rose above the crowd of Pokemon. We reached the top and all conversation below ceased as all attention focused on me.

I looked around and started to speak. "Right guys first day of summer is here again which means Migration time. Now for those of us here who have not done this before I'll explain. Every year at this time Pokemon come from all over to have their egg's here due to the fact that since Radcliff died this forest has become one of the safest places for Pokemon due to the fact that Humans stay away from the forest thanks to us. Now with all these Pokemon coming into the forest it is a prime target for Poachers."

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" asked a voice from below, obviously a newcomer.

"Easy Skylar will lead all Pokemon who can fly to provide air cover for the migrating Pokemon they will also spot Poachers and attack from above. Meanwhile Me, Clive, Sid and Mike will lead all the other Pokemon migrating to the forest to safety and taking out any Poachers who try and attack. All the Pokemon here will be divided into groups and we will set out as soon as the migrating Pokemon are in sight."

Soon enough all the Pokemon were being moved into their respective groups. In mine I had a Rhydon, Venusaur, Vaporeon and a Pikachu in my group I noticed the Pikachu looked very nervous so I went over to him.

"Hey, you okay man?" I asked

He jumped in fright and turned round.

"Yes, sir why would I not be?" He asked.

"One, you jumped when I spoke to you, two your shaking and three don't call me sir the name's Craig I hate the sir title." I replied to him counting them off on my paw.

He sighed. "Yeah your right there. The names Ryan and well as you can guess first time doing this and well bad experiences of the migration."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Look, stick to me and you will be fine and if you want tell me about it later, I might be able to help."

He smiled. "Thanks, Craig, I may take you up on that offer." He said and went to join the rest of my squad at the edge of forest.

Soon all the squads were ready to move out and I sent Skylar and the Bird Pokemon to scout out for the migrating Pokemon and also for the Poachers that were sure to be around, hiding somewhere.

We didn't have to wait long.

A Swellow came swooping down from the skies and landed in front of me.

"The Pokemon are five miles out, we've spotted poachers on the side of the roads a mile outside the forest. The rest of the Bird Pokemon are above the Migrating Pokemon providing air cover." The Swellow said gasping for air meaning he had flown pretty fast.

"Right, thanks when we move out fly above us and point out where the poachers are hiding. Understood?" I asked.

Yes Craig" the Swellow replied taking off again and started circling above us.

I turned to everyone else.

"Right everyone let's move out!" I ordered and we all started marching out of the forest onto a quiet country lane.

All the squads of Pokemon continued walking down the lane keeping our eyes peeled for any ambushes while I looked at the Swellow ahead so if he spotted something we would know.

Suddenly the Swellow peeled away from overhead and started circling above a tree a couple of meters in front of us.

I signalled everyone to stop, I looked over to Clive, Side and Mike and signalled them to take their squads and go around and meet up with the Migrating Pokemon.

So my squad were left with taking out the tree, which obviously had at least two Poachers in it.

I looked towards the Vaporeon and Ryan.

"Right here's what we are gonna do, your going to soak the tree with water gun and then Ryan, you will then use thunderbolt on said tree the water will give those Poachers a good roasting." I said to them quietly so the Poachers in the tree wouldn't hear us.

They both nodded their heads and the Vaporeon fired a huge water gun at the tree.

Surprised shouting came from inside the tree as water poured into the tree soaking whoever was inside. The Vaporeon stopped and Ryan stepped forward.

"Time to light this thing." He smirked and fired a huge Thunderbolt at the tree causing the thing to light up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree." I started singing, wrong time of year I know but it seemed appropriate.

Suddenly three Poachers fell out of the tree twitching and smoking from the extreme shock they had just endured.

We left them there as they were no longer going to be a problem and we started running trying to catch up with everyone else.

We continued running until we came over the top of a hill and stumbled across a site to behold.

A huge line of Pokemon stretching around a mile or two long walking along the path and above them a swarm of Bird Pokemon flew in formation guiding them to the forest. Looking behind the line of Pokemon I saw signs of a battle between the Pokemon from the forest and Poachers.

I activated my back flame and started running down the hill and my squad followed behind me as we ran past the line of Pokemon walking along the path.

As we did I saw heads turning to look at me and I caught snippets of conversation from them.

"Isn't that Craig?" said one

"I think so how many other Quilava's have a blue flame." Replied another.

"Those Poachers are gonna get it now." laughed another.

I smirked as me and my squad cleared the line of Pokemon and charged into the battle between the Pokemon of the Forest and Poachers and their own Pokemon.

The Rhydon, Venusaur and Vaporeon all split off and started engaging the enemy. I saw Ryan jump and attach himself to the face of a Poacher and started electrocuting him.

I focused my sights on a Tropius that was causing some Pokemon some trouble. I leaped up and came face top face with him and let loose and flamethrower straight in his face.

His head snapped back and he fell crushing three poachers who unfortunately for them had been right behind him when he fell.

After that I found Clive fighting with an Arbok and we double-teamed him taking him down easily.

This battle continued with us quickly pushing the Poachers back until I decided to end it.

"Clive tell everyone to get back, I'm going to use Blast Burn!" I shouted.

"Right, Everyone get back!" Clive shouted.

Everyone did so and the Poachers who thought we were retreating charged.

I gathered all my strength and focused on expelling it. I felt the huge fire pushing itself out from within me and opening my mouth it escaped in one huge burst.

Those Poachers and Pokemon that didn't instantly faint or die in the blast were thrown back from the shockwave and once they recovered fled the area.

Behind me the Pokemon looked at the retreating Poachers and cheered.

Clive came up to me and put his paw on my shoulder.

"You okay mate?" he asked. He knew that Blast Burn took a lot out of me.

"Aye, just give me a minute." I replied breathing heavily.

Once I had got my breath back Me and Clive got all the Pokemon together and we started walking back to the forest. Everyone was in a good mood: The migrating Pokemon had reached the forest safely; the poachers had received yet another beating and I blew stuff up all around a good day.

We soon came back in sight of our home and after entering the forest various Pokemon started peeling off to go to their separate homes until it was just Me and Clive walking towards our homes.

"So chances of us getting called over by Cody telling us we are on the news?" Clive asked.

"Im surprised he hasn't already done so." I replied laughing

"CRAIG, CLIVE!" a voice shouted.

"Well here we go." Clive sighed.

A Porygon floated up to us with a smile on his face.

"Guys you were awesome! They have a full report on the battle on the news." He said excitedly

"I'll see it later Cody im tired." I sighed.

"No you need to see it now!" He said and lifted Me and Clive up using psychic.

"Seriously, how does this keep happening?" Clive asked.

"Don't know." I replied back

Cody had arrived in the Forest a couple of years back and had brought a number of Televisions, satellite dishes, computers and other pieces of tech and after demonstrating his skills with it I made him our eyes and ears in the human world. He would sit there for most hours of the day and watch News channels, Internet sites and basically kept a lookout for anything that would concern the forest.

He dragged us all the way to the large tree he had built his technological sanctuary in and threw us inside.

Dragging our heads up we caught the last bit of a news report.

A Man was in a helicopter looking down at the battle happening below and was commenting on it.

"It's just a massive battle below me Clark but it looks like the Pokemon from the forest are pushing the Poachers back." The reporter said.

"So is Craig leading them?" the anchorman asked.

"Yes I've seen him a few times during the course of the battle and wait a minute, The Pokemon from the forest are pulling back and the Poachers are charging again."

A huge explosion was then heard and the helicopter shook violently from the force of it.

"Parker are you still receiving me?" The anchorman asked.

"Yeah we're still here, before you ask Craig just used some sort of attack and it's completely wiped out most of the Poachers, the remaining ones are fleeing the scene." The reporter replied.

"Thanks Parker and now moving to our other main story, a mysterious comet is flying towards Earth, experts still have no idea where it may land or where it has come from."

I turned my attention away from the screen and turned to Cody.

"Is there anything else Cody or was that it?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah pretty much except the final of the Unova League has happened and I have the match recorded for the viewing party on Friday."

"Good my money's on Ash as I think that Trip guy is a douche." I said.

"Uhhh… guys quick question are we north or south of Ecruteak City?" asked Clive worringly.

"North, why?" I asked.

"Listen to the TV" Clive replied.

Me and Cody turned round and looked back at the news.

"Okay alarming update here folks, the comet that was headed for Earth has spead up and has now exploaded in the atmosphere and we are tracking eight pieces of the comet heading in different directions across the world." The anchorman said.

The screen then split into eight different screens each showing the different parts of the comet with a location underneath of where they were predicted to land.

One of them said North of Ecruteak City.

"Uhh… lets take a look outside." I suggested.

Me, Clive and Cody all slowly walked outside and looked up sure enough to see a object glowing in the night sky heading right for us.

We stared at the comet for a while as it got closer and closer and yet did not hcange course.

"Okay, if that thing dosin't change course in less than twenty seconds then it's going to slam right into us." Cody said calmly.

"So basically in ten seconds we haul ass?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Cody replied.

Ten seconds passed.

"Right time to panic?" Clive asked.

"Yes, RUN!" I yelled and Me, Clive and Cody ran and dived into a ditch.

The impact of the crater was still felt as we were tossesed about in the ditch praying to Arceus that we werent going to get killed from the impact.

The shaking finally stopped so slowly we raised our heads from the ditch we had taken shelter in.

We were surrounded by smoke from the impact but we could see the crater that had been created by it and looking up I saw what happened to Cody's sanctuary.

"Cody, you know that you asked for a window in your sanctuary?" I said.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"The comet smashed right through the top of your sanctuary." I said pointing up to a huge hole that had been made right through the tree.

Cody frantactly rushed into the tree in order to check that his equipment was safe while Me and Clive crept up to the crater that had been made.

We stared into the crater with smoke billowing from the remains of the comet.

Looking in amongst the smoke I saw something gleaming from within the smoke.

I slowly walked into the hole.

"Craig, what are you doing?" Clive asked.

"I think I can see something give me a minute." I replied trying to see through the smoke.

I saw the gleaming object again and reaching a paw out I grasped whatever it was and pulled it free from the remains of the comet.

I climbed out of the hole and placed whatever I had grabbed on the ground.

"What the heck is this?" Clive asked looking at the object I had pulled out.

I looked at what I pulled out and I concurred with Clive's statement.

It was a key but it was made of Sapphire and it still gleamed from the small amounts of light that still remained from the day and despite it being in a crater it was completely clean.

A number of thoughts went through my head but two stood out.

Where had this comet come from? And why was this key inside of it?

* * *

><p><strong>Me- "So a new mystery for you lot."<strong>

**Craig- " Well we got some action, mystery and Me and Cynder have kids. That's awesome."**

**Shade- "Hey I wasn't in this chapter at all what the hell!"**

**Me- "Don't worry you will be in the next one, the purpose of this chapter was to introduce new characters which will have a role in the new story and to start the plot."**

**Cynder- "So what your saying is that characters from the previous story will appear in later chapters."**

**Me- "Well done Cynder that's right."**

**Clive- "At least you got the story done before Friday otherwise you would be fucked."**

**Me- "Yeah that's true Battlefield 3 coming out which means I will be incapacitated for at least four days."**

**Craig- "Yep life is good."**

**Me- "Yep also the scumbag and murdering tyrant Colonel Gaddafi is dead."**

**Craig, Clive, Cynder and Shade- "And may he burn in the eternal pits of hell for the crimes he has committed.**

**Me- "Anyways folks leave a review and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stay connected until the next chapter.**


End file.
